My name is Kurai Sora and it means Dark Sky
by KuraiSora29
Summary: I'm introducing myself as a new author, I hope we all get along and I will start with a new story very soon. Rated T because I swear a lot


Hello everyone, my name is KuraiSora… I'm completely news in this fanfics' world… and I don't speak English but as I could see that in here is the main language so… Yeah, if you see any mistakes is because I speak Spanish and my English is not very Bueno (?), any mistake you see in any of my stories I would appreciate that you notify me so I try to correct it, you WILL see a lot of mistakes WHO FINDS THEM ALL GETS A PRIZE!... I don't know what the prize would be though… Anyway, for end this introduction I will tell some of my thoughts about the characters in the game, I hope we get along see ya next time

Elsword: So this is the main character? WELL WHAT THE FUCK, He's wants to be the very best, the BEST KNIGHT IN THE WORLD!1, He's a siscon, stubborn, and annoying from MY point of view, but then we get the Lord Knight :D from the 3 Elsword I like him the most, more mature, has a really good design, still a siscon. Next one is Rune Slayer, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIS CLOTHES?! WHY IS HIS BELLY EXPOSED?! IS HE A STRIPPER OR GAY OR WHAT THE FUCK?! Great, now I'm picturing him dancing in Dimension Witch is lap ._. MOVING ON, Infinity Sword, well… I don't know why but now I see a picture of a potato with Infinity Sword's head, oh god SOMEONE STOP THE MENTAL PICTURES, STAAAAPH.

Aisha: I know I'm not being serious with this but that wasn't what intended to do, moving on with Aisha… RUN BI%&H RUN BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU CAN F%&KING DO, I'm not talking about Aishas THEY ALL JUST RUN, CHARGE MANA, SPAM, RUN, but no matter what, they can't beat… MY LAG!

Rena: hello there lady, you have nice… planets on your chest :D, her breasts are so big and bounce so much is like they are alive o_O, Grand Archer, ARE HER BREASTS BIGGER?! HOLY SHIT, when I see the skill cut-in of the grand archer in dungeons her breasts is like half my monitor… next is the Wind Sneaker, if GA got the boobs then the WS got the panties :D she is kicking everywhere showing her panties to everyone, it must be fun I guest, ending with Night Watcher, she lost the bounces and is wearing a short… THAT'S POOP ajksjkajksaksjk okno.

Raven: Hello Mr. Too-badass-to-speak, His background (IN MY OPINION) doesn't sucks :D Betrayed for his best friend, lost everything he hold dear right in front of him and he couldn't do nothing, just before he could left this world he's taken by nasods who experimented on him, lost his own self, become a toy of the nasods, and destroy the kingdom he once protected… I'm not telling everything too lazy to, Blade Master, FASTER THAN LIGHT, hits like a girl, at least he has SOME MANY FUCKING COMBOS, YOU CAN DO COMBOS WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED, next we have Reckless Fist, he's the bad boy of the 3 Ravens, got the raw power, GOT THE RAGE, be the weakest out of the 3, poor RF, and now THE VETERAN COMMANDER, HE HAS THE COMBOS, HE HAS THE POWER, He has a girly hair thought, at least he got that red lock and has muscles, if not he would be bullyed like the Iron Princess.

Eve: So… I have noticed that her hair grows but her breast… well.. they don't… yep… She supposedly has no emotions is not like anyone believes that crap so she is a FAIL KUUDERE, she also has a nice background but moving on we have the Empress, as I read in the wiki oberon moves like BM… does that means that the empress stalked BM in his trainings? Yeah, and how does she drinks tea? Or she drinks oil? I don't know ._. Nemesis, MISTRESS OF DESTRUCTION, yeah, sure, you were useful for your buffs but now all eves can do that, so yeah. The Battle Seraph, I have 2 things to said, the first one is: BLING BLING MOTHERFUCKER, HELL YEAH! SHE USES THE POWER OF LIGHT TO FIGHT THE DARKNESS, she's like Sora from Kingdom Hearts game, and the second one is: Why is she wearing a swimsuit? HOW DOES THAT HELP IN FIGHTING?! IT JUST HELPS IN HENTAI fucking CBS she's is a perv

Chung: PIKACHUNG I CHOOSE YOU! PIKACHUNG USE CONFUSION ON ALL FANS SO NOBODY WILL KNOW WHAT YOUR TRUE SEX IS! :D It fucking worked the first time I see ''him'' I was like: How is that little girl carrying that cannon? ._., then someone told me ''he'' was a ''male'' and I was like: WUUUT and my friend was like: YUUUUUP and I was like: IT'S A TRAP! And my friend was like: YUUUUUP! And then the universe exploded but the power of light in the heart of the children made a new one in the last checkpoint :D, in conclusion Chung is a SHEMALE, Deadly Chaser, is manliest out of the chungs and by manliest I mean 10 years old boy manly, Iron princess is.. a princess, IS FABULOUS!, and the Tactical Trooper, well, SOMEONE THROW HIM A POKEBALL.

Ara: BROCON!, If elsword wasn't enough with his siscon problems we got Ara… I like her tough, she fights with spears like Ephraim from the Fire Emblems game :D, and in her Eun from she got white hair, WHITE HAIR IS MY WEAKNESS, I make fun of Yama Raja because of the ''Raja'' in her name Raja in Spanish means butt crack AJSKAJSKAJKSJKASJK YESH! YAMA BUTTCRACK, feel like a 5 years old, anyway I really like Yama Raja she looks Hnngh AND THE EUN FORM OH GOD, They know that my weakness is the white hair D:, moving on is the sakra devanam… brocon, that's all I can say.

Elesis: I can really say much about her because I don't really ''know'' her she has good design in all her paths, is very similar in gameplay with her lil'brother but is not the same, meh.

Add: He hasn't even come out yet and I HATE HIM SO MUCH, AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THE FANGIRLS, HOLD YOUR TITS WOMAN HE IS JUST ANOTHER FUCKING CHARACTER, YES IS GOING TO BE OP FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS BUT THAT'S BECAUSE OF HIS NEW CHARACTER GRACE, AFTER THAT HE IS GOING TO BE LIKE ANY OTHER FUCKING CHARACTER.

That feel good, let out all the rage, with this is over, I'm going to talk a little about myself.

I'm 16 years old, I live in Venezuela, I play in the LatAm Raven Veteran Commander, a future Ara Yama Raja, and a Elesis Grand Master, I have a serious personality sometimes I can get even cold and hard to speak to, but when I get along with someone I open up a little I become more ''Rendom'' what do I mean with random? I mean THAT THE WORLD IS GONNA BLOW IF YOU DON'T DO a BARREL RO- Too late at least we have a checkpoint…

I like listening to music, I LISTEN TO MUSIC A LOT, mainly openings and ending from anime, but I got a couple of rock songs, I'm in vacation right now, when classes starts, I would have little to 0 time because I go to the gym in the mornings and school in the afternoon, that just leaves me the weekends to write so don't expect frequents updates with me, I'll do what I can. BYE HAVE A GREAT TIME.


End file.
